Entre O Céu E o Inferno
by Srta. Almofadinhas e Srta. Pontas
Summary: O Que Pode Fazer Uma Pessoa Decidir Que Não Vale mais A Pena Viver?Fic Por:Srta Almofadinhas Beta:Srta Pontas,A Fofa


Gina estava trancada naquele quarto a horas,imaginando como as coisas poderiam ter chegado onde chegaram,o que ela havia feito para merecer tudo aquilo?  
Gina olhava o fogo consumir as velas rapidamente, era assim que se sentia como se tivesse sido consumida, mais rápido do que o fogo consumia as velas, ela tentava achar respostas, mas elas teimavam em não vir, exceto aquela que ela sabia seria inevitável, acabar com todo aquele sofrimento.

Flash-Back:

-Gina eu sinto muito, mas nós não podemos continuar assim.

-Mas por quê? Harry eu já disse que enfrento tudo com você! Nós já passamos por muita coisa juntos, nós podemos! Eu não sou mais aquela menininha que você conheceu!

-Gina, eu sinto muito, mas não posso forçar você a isso, eu lamento mesmo, mas eu faço isso porque amo você.

-VOCÊ FAZ ISSO PORQUE TEM COMPLEXO DE HERÓI COMO DIZIA O MALFOY, SE VOCÊ QUER TERMINAR COMIGO SEJA HOMEM E DIGA A VERDADE!EU JÁ ENFRENTEI O PRÓPRIO VOLDEMORT, HARRY OU VOCÊ ESQUECEU?

VOCÊ ACHA QUE UM DIÁRIO É IGUAL AO PRÓPRIO VOLDEMORT E UM EXÉRCITO DE COMENSAIS GINEVRA?EU TENTEI NÃO MAGOAR VOCÊ MAS EU SINTO MUITO SE VOCÊ NÃO QUER ENTENDER,FIQUE COM O MALFOY ENTÃO SE VOCÊ ACHA QUE ELE É UM HOMEM DE VERDADE

-VÁ ENTÃO POTTER, EU NÃO PRECISO DE VOCÊ!-Diz gina caindo no chão e se deixando molhar pelo mar de lágrimas.

Ela ficaria ali no chão por um longo tempo,mesmo depois de Harry ter ido embora.Aquele chão frio,com a chuva caindo por cima dela..

-SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO PENSA NA SUA FAMILIA/VAI FICAR DO LADO DO MINISTÉRIO SÓ POR CAUSA DO DINHEIRO, MESMO SABENDO O QUE ELES ESTÃO FAZENDO?-Grita Jorge.

-E VOCÊ ESTÁ AJUDANDO COMO, COM SUAS INVENÇÕES SUPER ÚTEIS A HUMANIDADE?-Grita Percy.

-CALA A BOCA!-Grita Fred avançando pra cima do irmão.

Gina assistia a cena estática, a senhora Weasley chorava e implorava para que os filhos parassem, o pai de Gina ainda não chegara no ministério e Rony ao invés de apartar a briga dava razão a Fred e Jorge.  
Depois daquela noite Percy nunca mais dera noticias como ele havia dito que faria, esqueceu que pertencia a família Weasley; família essa que se foi se afastando pouco a pouco apesar dos esforços dos pais em manter os irmãos unidos,qualquer motivo era motivo para briga no meio daquele clima tenso.depois de um tempo até o senhor e a senhora Weasley começaram a brigar também.

Logo a guerra explodiu e Gina foi obrigada a lutar ao lado de Harry os dois mal se falavam, e no pouco que falavam discutiam:

-Eu ainda acho que a Gina não precisa estar aqui na ordem arriscando a vida dela inutilmente. -Diz Harry para Rony.

-Você acha que eu não posso ajudar em nada é Potter?ou o Escolhido acha que eu vou atrapalhar?-Pergunta Gina encarando Harry.

-Tudo bem Gina, faça como quiser,mas eu não vou ter tempo de me preocupar com você,se você está achando que vai usar essa batalha pra chamar minha atenção desista,isso não é brincadeira.

-Eu acho que você é que está achando que isso é brincadeira, acha mesmo que é tão poderoso assim pra poder enfrentar Voldemort sozinho?Pois não é Potter, e não,eu não vou tentar chamar sua atenção eu não sou mais uma das suas fãs idiotas,e pra você não é mais Gina,é Ginevra.

-Faça como quiser Ginevra.

-AVADA KEDAVRA!

-PROTEGO!

-DESISTA TRAIDORA DO SANGUE, NÃO PODE COM BELLATRIX LESTRANGE!

-NÃO?VEREMOS. -Responde Gina enquanto desviava dos feitiços lançados pelos comensais e pelos integrantes da ordem da Fênix.

Havia muitos feridos e mortos no chão, felizmente até agora não era ninguém que Gina conhecesse, ela estava decidida a acabar o mais rápido possível com aquilo, matar Bellatrix, vingar a morte de Sirius... As duas continuaram a trocar feitiços, Gina ia levando vantagem, Bellatrix ia recuando, Gina a estava forçando a ir pro meio da batalha, assim seria bem mais fácil atingi-la,se não conseguisse alguém o faria,talvez até um comensal,Gina foi empurrando a morena mais e mais pra perto de outras pessoas duelando,só que ela não viu que um comensal fazia o mesmo com Hermione,Gina apertou com ainda mais força sua varinha:

-AVADA KEDAVRA!

Gina teria pesadelos todas as noites com a cena seguinte:

Hermione grita e caiu no chão já sem vida, Bellatrix e o outro comensal sorriem vitoriosos.

-Eu não poderia desejar fim melhor pra sangue-ruim,morta por sua amiguinha,que fim perfeito não ruivinha?-Zomba Bellatrix, pisando no corpo de Hermione.

Rony olha de onde estava para o corpo de Hermione sem querer acreditar no que via,ele olhava pra Gina como se implorasse que ela desmentisse o que tinha feito.grossas lágrimas rolaram do rosto de Gina,até que outro grito é ouvido.

-AVADA KEDAVRA!-Harry grita.

Um lampejo de luz verde atinge Bellatrix Lestrange. Um comensal a menos.

Gina é obrigada a despertar de novo pra batalha, outro comensal já vinha atrás dela,a batalha continuou,Gina foi atingida por um feitiço no rosto,a cicatriz nunca sumiria.  
Uma sucessão de feitiços e gritos povoaram aquela noite, Gina teria dado tudo pra morrer ali.Mas infelizmente pra ela não foi assim,a batalha continuou até que Harry finalmente derrotou Voldemort,ele também nunca mais seria o mesmo depois daquilo,nem ele nem Rony sequer olhavam pra Gina,Harry ficara duro e frio,e Gina já não tinha mais com quem conversar,a única coisa que restava a ela,eram os destroços d'A Toca,sem mais ninguém ali só ela,Gina tentou ser corajosa e continuar sua vida,arrumar um trabalho e seguir,mais as lembranças a perseguiam,os escombros nas ruas,as famílias desabrigadas,os olhares desconsolados dos pais de Hermione quando Harry contara sobre a morte da amiga.  
As informações da batalha sendo noticiadas nos jornais, dando ênfase ao que eles chamavam inescrupulosamente de "Fogo Amigo.  
Gina se entregava aos poucos a morte, não sabia mais do que sobrara da toca, não se arrumava mais,foi-se deixando consumir pelas lembranças.

Fim do Fash-Back

Gina balançou a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos que teimavam em vir,ela não tinha feito aquilo de propósito,porque tudo aquilo tinha acontecido?  
Bom não importava mais porque tinha acontecido,o que importava era que ia terminar,Gina deu uma última olhada no quarto,memorizando cada detalhe,puxou pela memória uma lembrança feliz,escolheu quando ela e Harry começaram a namorar,foi o dia mais feliz da vida de Gina,e ´último dia feliz,apesar de tudo ela ainda amava Harry,queria levar aquela lembrança com ela para onde quer que ela fosse.  
Gina se levantou,ia finalmente dar fim a tudo aquilo,ia morrer ali,não importava se nunca achassem seu corpo ou a enterrassem,não importava se seu corpo apodrecesse ali,afinal ele nunca ficaria tão podre quanto a sua alma.  
Ela pegou sua varinha e apontou para a cabeça, os longos cabelos ruivos escondiam parte da varinha...

-Avada kedavra.

FIM

N/A:Oiiii fic bem depressiva,tive a idéia num momento pra baixo e como eu achei boa escrevi

Espero que gostem e que deixem reviews

Beijos:Srta Almofadinhas 


End file.
